This invention relates to a hand tool for use in turning rotatable workpieces, and deals more particularly with such a tool which is shiftable between different modes of operation and which includes a torque spring that may be used to control the amount of torque applied to the workpiece.
The general object of this invention is to provide a hand tool for use in turning rotatable workpieces, which may be made in any convenient size at relatively low cost and which is highly versatile insofar as having a number of different modes of operation which may be quickly and easily brought into and out of play.
More particularly, the object of this invention is to provide a tool of the foregoing character which may be used as an ordinary screw driver, socket wrench, or the like to transmit hand torque directly to the workpiece, which may be used as a torque screw driver, wrench or the like to transmit a measured amount of torque to the workpiece, or which may used as a preloadable tool to transmit to the workpiece an amount of torque preloaded into the tool by hand prior to its being brought into engagement with the workpiece.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hand tool of the foregoing character wherein the torque spring is easily interchangeable with other different torque springs to provide different torque characteristics for the tool.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tool which is adaptable to turn screws or other rotatable workpieces in confined or limited space conditions where it is difficult or impossible to turn the workpiece by rotating the handle of the tool.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof and from the accompanying drawings.